Unknown Facts About Monkey D Luffy
by Divinae
Summary: Unknown facts about Monkey D. Luffy are revealed in a series of one shots. Who knew the straw hats captain had so many unique talents? LuNa and other pairings. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! So, I published a short list called unknown facts about Monkey D Luffy, I got a review that said that it was hard to follow, since all it was, was a list about Monkey D Luffy. So I was inspired to make a new story based on facts people may not know about Luffy and make each shot proven in a oneshot. I will try to update at least twice a week since I plan to make the one shots shortish. Also this is a LuNa based fanficiton with other pairings thrown about too. Enjoy and please review!

Unknown Fact About Moneky D. Luffy #1 Luffy can draw maps.

Nami worked diligently in her room, her elbows were sprawled across her wooden desk as she glared at the map she was currently working on. Nami ran her fingers threw her hair in frustration she just couldn't get this peninsula quite right. It was either to large or to small or slightly off. It was the first time she ever had a problem with drawing land masses before. Usually, the latitudes and longitudes were the hardest part about drawing the map, not the land itself, but, this map proved difficult.

Robin, who found her place on a small wooden chair in the corner of the room, her face submersed in a book had felt Nami's tension and frustration over the map she was currently working on.

"Nami, why don't you take a quick break. You have been working on that map for quite some time." Robin didn't even glance up but kept her eyes locked on her book.

"Robin" Nami sighed. "I know I should but then it feels like I would have given in to this map, I never have trouble with drawing and documenting the land so why am I now?"

" Never say never Nami. I suggest you take a small break. Ask Sanji to make you some tea." Robin offered. Nami seeing no better option agreed to her friends advice and got up from her place in front of the cursed map leaving to find Sanji.

Luffy found his entertainment by lightly poking Zoro on the nose then running away with Usopp watching from behind a corner as he stirred, mumbled something lightly then found his way back to sleep.

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed loudly.

"Shhhh! Luffy! We don't want to actually wake him up!" Usopp reprimanded.

"I know! But, its just so funny! Shishishi." Luffy laughed again and began to advance toward the sleeping swordsman. Usopp on his heels. As he crept up toward the sleeping man he failed to notice another body walking in front of him. Luffy walked straight into Nami. Nami lurched forward, she turned to see who had ran into her.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, "Try to look where you are going." She huffed and walked toward the kitchen where she could find Sanji. Nami didn't want to yell at Luffy but at the moment she was in no mood to be ran into or annoyed for that matter.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji greeted enthusiastically. "What gives me the pleasure to see a beauty like you." Sanji cooed.

"Can I have some green tea please?" Nami sat down and put her head into her hand and looked out the window.

"Anything for you Nami!" Sanji went right away to make Nami's tea. Nami was gazing out over the deck of the ship. She watched at Luffy and Usopp poked Zoro and then dashed to safety while he flinched slightly. Nami looked on as they repeated this process multiply times. Nami knew it was like playing with fire, he was going to wake and they were going to get burned, more accurately sliced into pieces.

"Here Nami-swan!" Sanji handed Nami her tea before heading back to his cooking. Nami sighed and went back outside. Careful to watch out for Luffy.

Luffy was running away yet again from Zoro when he saw Nami exiting from the kitchen. Thinking she may have gotten food he quickly ran to her side, leaving Usopp behind in the process.

"Nami! Do you have meat?" Luffy asked inquisitively. His eyes bulging at the prospect of meat.

"No Luffy." Nami tried to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Are you sure Nami! Cause you could be hiding the meat in that cup there." Luffy stated while pointing to Nami's small tea cup.

"Yes Luffy, your right I am hiding meat in this cup filled with tea."

"I knew it! Give me!" Luffy yelled while reaching for Nami's cup. She held it away from him.

"Luffy its only tea, please. I not in the mood to deal with this." Nami turned to walk away and headed back to her map, the source of her discomfort. Luffy knew she had meat and he would get it. He crept behind her all the way down to her room. Nami turned around.

"Luffy what are you doing? Go play with Usopp or bother Zoro or something." Nami continued to walk toward her map, noticing the weight that followed behind her. Nami turned around. Eyeing Robin who remained unchanged by Luffy's presence.

"Nami, I just want to have the meat." Nami sighed.

"Luffy I don't have the meat! All I have is tea!" Nami put her cup down and let him look at it. "See?" Luffy pouted.

"But, you said you had meat in there." Nami sat back down in her chair and looked at her map with distain.

"Luffy. There is no meat in that cup." Luffy looked saddened at the news, but his face changed to an intriguing look when he saw Nami's half finished map. He cocked his head slightly, Nami observed he was deep in thought. Luffy reached to pick up a pencil. Nami quickly tried to grab the pencil.

"Luffy! Give me back my pencil!" Nami reached for the pencil that Luffy was holding just out of her reach.

"Not until you give me the meat." Luffy stated with a looked of control on his face, he was smiling wildly at his navigators attempts to reach the pencil. Nami stopped grabbing at the pencil, an idea sprang into her head.

"Luffy I will give you meat if you can finished this map." Nami smirked knowing he would have no chance to draw the peninsula right if she was struggling so hard. Robin even smiled at Nami's preposterous request.

"Haha okay!" Luffy quickly bent down as Nami watched him intently. Luffy looked at the map and then swiftly drew a small top to the Peninsula. Nami looked down, disbelief on her face. Luffy was smiling goofily.

"Can I have my meat now." Luffy asked happily. Nami quickly nodded her head as Luffy ran off to tell Sanji to get him meat. Nami leaned back in her chair her hands resting on her face.

"He drew it perfectly didn't he?" Robin inquired her nose still in her book. Nami nodded again. A large smile on her lips.

"He sure did. Who knew Luffy could draw maps?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys I'm updating twice in one day cause I'm feeling really inspired and in a LuNa/ One Piece mood so here's another oneshot! Enjoy!

Unknown Facts About Monkey D Luffy # 2 Luffy knows the correct way to cry.

Nami laid still in her bed. Her eyes boring holes in the ceiling, her heart racing and breath ragged. Sweat pooled at her forehead as she tried to regain her composure. Her mind shuttered at the dream she had. Why would her own mind torment her so? Nami reflected on the vivid images that raced across her dreams. It was Luffy, he filled her dreams. But not the smiling Luffy, the happy, idiot captain, but Luffy the dieing man. He laid absolutely still, motionless, Nami though he was sleeping, but when she approached him he didn't move. She waited and waited and waited but he never came too. Nami wasn't even sure how he had died, he just was dead, gone. Nami remember the helplessness her heart had felt, the yearning to turn back time, to see his smile, to hear his laugh.

Nami decided sleep would not find her anytime soon, she rose from the warm depths under her blankets and climbed out of bed. The cold of the room embracing her body fully. Nami felt herself shiver as she walked toward the door. Glancing at Robin's bed Nami noticed that Robin was gone, her bed undisturbed. Nami concluded she must have been on watch, or in the crows nest reading. Nami slowly walked through the halls of the Thousand Sunny, careful not to disturb the other sleeping bodies on the ship. Nami rounded a short corner and climbed a small flight of stairs to the deck. Her flannel pajamas did nothing to shield her from the night's breeze. She took a deep breath of the cool night air, her insides embracing the cold. Nami looked up and saw Robins black hair, as well as another body, although Nami could not make out who it was. She thought Zoro was on watch tonight, though.

Nami leaned over the railing, her gaze set firmly on the oceans repetitive movements back and forth. She put her chest over the edge of the railing and let the wind take her long hair with it, blowing it freely around her. Her mind raced with images of her dead captain. Nami felt a stinging sensation, tears, behind her eyes. Why was she going to cry? It was a dream after all, it wasn't real, right? Nami knew that, but it was the fact that he could die at any moment, in any fight, he could die from drowning, from the ocean. The very thing they were on right now. The fact that he could die at any moment left Nami numb. She wouldn't know what to do with out her captain. Nami felt a small tug on her hair, she slowly turned around. There stood the very man she saw dead. Nami quickly blinked away her tears.

"Hey, Nami. What are you doing up?" Luffy asked loudly, a smile on his face the whole while.

"Shh Luffy. I can ask you the same question." Nami shifted her gaze from her captain and back out over the sea.

"I can't sleep tonight. Usually I don't mind the snoring but tonight its BAAADD!" Luffy stretched his arms over his head, his toned stomach contracting in the process. Nami couldn't help but notice his clearly defined abs. She let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, cant go back to sleep either." Luffy leaned against the railing, his arm only a few centimeters away from her. Nami could feel the heat he was radiating off.

"You did? I hate bad dreams! Shishishi. Do you want to tell me about it?" Luffy asked, his carefree attitude bringing the unsettling feeling Nami had down to where she couldn't feel anything.

"Eh, its stupid, I shouldn't get worked up over it." Nami shook her head, but Luffy just leaned closer, now interested in what had her so worked up.

"Come on! Pleeeaasseee?" Nami sighed.

"I just had a stupid dream that you died and I found you just lying there. Almost like you were sleeping, I remember waiting and waiting and waiting but you never moved." Nami could feel the tears sting her eyes again. She felt a firm grip on her shoulder. Luffy looked down at her with one of the most serious faces she had ever seen him have.

"I won't die anythime soon Nami. I'm going to be king of the pirates! Your dream really was stupid. Shishishishi." Nami felt the tears finally fall, streaking her face with lines of water. Luffy looked down, his hand went from her arm to wipe away the falling tears. His touch was reassuring, proof that Luffy was in front of her, that he was not gone and would stay with her. Nami knew that the dream was stupid, but she just couldn't shake the thought from her head.

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't die until you become king of the pirates." Nami shook with each word, her tears streaming down faster then Luffy could wipe away. He wrapped his arms around her sides, brining her close to his chest.

"Shishishisi. That's a promise I intend to keep! Shishishi. Nami look on the bright side, at least you know how to cry." Luffy said triumphantly. Nami looked up her tears stopped, but her eyes were still redden by her crying. Her face held confusion.

"What?"

"You know how to cry. I hate it when people hold back their tears. If your going to cry, cry, and don't stop until you cant cry anymore. Shishishi." Luffy looked down at his navigator, Nami looked back up at her captain. Nami let a warm smile cross her face.

"Haha, I guess your right Luffy. Thank you." Luffy laughed again, before ruffling her hair. Nami let out a yawn.

"Night Night Nami!" Luffy let go of her, Nami felt the warmth race away from her, her body was already craving it back. Nami took this as Luffy saying she should go to sleep, Nami took his advice and walked back to her bed. Noticed that Robin still wasn't in her bed, and probably wouldn't be for the rest of the night.

Nami climbed into her bed, shutting her eyes, she could dream peacefully again, with a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness of this one, I still like it though. I would have updated yesterday but my friend came over at 9:00 IN THE MORNING! So I had no time to write yesterday, although I got chapter 5 of Within Temptation up so check that out! And I will be updating Unknown Facts About Luffy as fast as I can. Enjoy!

Xoxoxoxoxo Divinae

Unknown Facts About Monkey D Luffy # 3 Luffy can make rain, even on clear days.

Luffy watched the white clouds streak across the deep blue of the sky. White specks of dust across a bright blue canvas, that was so large and vast nothing could ever reach its ends. Luffy for once in his life wasn't hungry, he wasn't itching to play, he wasn't eager to explore, he was just sitting. The warmth of the sun could be felt on his skin, the light breeze made the grass tickle his shoulders and neck. Even though the area around him was peaceful and tranquil inside him raged a fiery inferno of storms. Luffy struggled to keep himself from escaping into a violent fit of rage and disappear. Why couldn't he have saved him? What had Ace ever done to deserve to die? He could save anyone, he saved countless people before, so why couldn't he save Ace?

"Damn it!" Luffy screamed while pounding his fist into the earth, creating a crater where his fist had landed.

Nami approached her captain tentatively. She had watching him run off the boat earlier, she watched as tears ran down his face, she could do nothing, he had ran before she could help him. The boat was still and silent, there was no fighting, no laughing, not even talking, nothing. An eerie feeling of sadness hung over everyone. Robin came to Nami's side, she had put her hand on Nami's shoulder, a silent way of telling her to go after Luffy. Nami nodded and now here she was approaching her captain. Various scenarios raced through her head, how should she approach her captain when he was in such a venerable state? Nami decided the best was to say nothing at all.

Luffy sensed another person was near, he didn't even look to see who it was when the body had sat down next to him. He could smell the sweet smell of Mikans.

"Hey." Rang Nami's sweet voice, Luffy resisted the urge to look at her, his gaze was set at the sky, at Ace. Nami waited patiently for a response. "I'm sorry." Nami leaned back so she was laying down with him. She silently held onto his hand proving him support in away that was without speaking. Luffy blinked back the tears, but they came anyway. Streaking down his face, all the while his gaze still stayed staring at the blue sky above.

"I'm gunna miss him Nami." Luffy mumbled. If it wasn't deathly silent Nami wouldn't have heard him, but she had and she squeezed his hand.

"I know, I know Luffy."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey second update today!

Unknown Facts About Monkey D Luffy #4 Luffy will do anything to taste something new.

Luffy searched around town frantically. His head bobbed from side to side sporadically. His eyes searching every person and vender in the area.

"Where are they!" Luffy yelled throwing his fists down in frustration. Luffy had seen countless people sucking on a stick of sorts with a candy top. The top was sometimes different colors, but regardless it was candy. Luffy had looked at every vender and person selling a product to try and find the sweet but he never could. After running around the whole market he gave up and now stood in the center of the market square. Scratching his nose he spotted another person with the candy in their mouth. Luffy quickly ran up to the women.

"Excuse me. Where did you get that!" Luffy yelled while pointing at the girls mouth. The girl who looked flustered by the sudden comment, removed the candy from her mouth so she could answer his question.

"A very kind women was handing them out not too long ago. She was over there." The lady pointed down a street, toward the harbor. Luffy quickly took off in the direction she had pointed saying a rushed thanks while he ran.

Luffy had a huge grin on his face as he sang a little song while he dashed along the dirt road.

"Caaaaannnnddddyy~ Oh candy you have been hiding from me soooooo~ but now I will find youuuuuuu~ Oh! Yes I will caaaaaaaaaannnnnnnndyyyyyyy~" Luffy sang while avoiding the other shoppers, or just running right into them. Luffy soon reached the harbor, the active scene of the market was left behind by the calm of the ocean. Luffy looked around and at first saw no one, then he spotted an elderly lady carrying a wicker basket. He then saw a beautiful orange haired girl, Luffy recognized her!

"Nami!" Luffy yelled while dashing toward the two women.

Nami quickly turned around putting the yummy candy in her mouth, just in time to see Luffy running toward her, his goofy grin plastered to his face like always. Nami waved back and watched as he kept on running and then stopped quickly in front of the lady.

"Hi, someone told me you had those yummy looking candies that Nami has." Luffy said eagerly, Nami stuffed her laughter of course he came for the sweets. The elderly lady smiled, her age showing in every wrinkle.

"Why yes I did have them. But I am afraid this young women here just grabbed my last one." The elderly lady turned toward Nami, her laughter suddenly stopping. Luffy turned his head to face Nami, his neck was craned as he stared at the candy in her mouth.

"Nami." Luffy's voice was completely serious, his eyes set on having that candy. Nami quickly turned around and started speed walking down the market. Luffy quickly ran after her. He was going to taste that candy, no matter what it took. Nami picked up her pace until she was at a sprint through the market, Luffy still at her heels. _Jeez! _Nami thought. _What the hell is that idiot doing. Does he want this candy that badly? Well to bad, he should've got one when she was handing them out. Nami dashed around a man carrying a cart full of oranges, she laughed when she heard Luffy run head first into it. Nami took this as an advantage and quickly turned into an adjacent alleyway. His breathing was rushed and she put a hand on her knee to steady herself. Once she caught her breath she heard another's rushed breathing behind her. Nami spun around right into Luffy's chest. His grin was so evil Nami cringed inside. Suddenly she got an idea, Nami quickly bit into the candy and swallowed it fully. Holding out the stick to Luffy she waved it around in victory. _

"_Ha! Sorry Luffy all gone!" Nami laughed. Luffy pouted, but then got his grin back. Nami who was still laughing didn't notice Luffy quickly grab her arms and push his mouth onto hers. Nami gasped in surprise, although as quick as it came it was gone and Luffy had pulled away. Luffy was laughing and licked his lips, Nami just felt herself blush a deep red._

"_Luffy!" Nami yelled, while hitting him hard in the chest, causing his laughing to become choking. _

"_I'm sorry Nami! But you ate it all and I really wanted to taste it!" Luffy stated off handily. _

"_Well then I hope it suited your tastes!" Nami yelled again, her blush coming down so it only tinted her face. Luffy had his back to her facing the outside market. _

"_Eh the candy was okay." Nami clenched her fists. _

"_Okay! EXCUSE ME! Bu-" Nami stopped when Luffy turned around with a huge grin. _

"_The candy was okay, cause you tasted better! Ill see you on the boat!" With that Luffy took off in the opposite direction from where the boat was docked. Nami just stood, shocked, embarrassed and slightly amused by his comment. Nami headed out of the alleyway and back toward the boat. She would give Luffy a piece of her mind once he got back. _


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys another update! So I have gotten a lot of hits on this story since it has been published, about 1,700 so I'm really happy about that. If you are reading these stories please drop a quick review with a quick critique, praise, ideas anything! I love getting reviews and obsessively check my email for them. Now, I will be going away for Friday and the weekend so I'm trying really hard to update before I go. If your reading Within Temptation I'm writing as fast as I can, without it becoming bad quality, so far I have a little over 6 pages done and my usual chapters span from 15-19 so I have a ways to go. Ill try my best to update again before I leave. Thank you all for reading it means a lot!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Divinae

Unknown Facts About Monkey D. Luffy #5 Luffy like to shop.

Luffy sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, bored, as he watched the clouds pass by. They had docked at at new island and everyone was off doing their own thing. Usopp was looking for new knickknacks, Sanji was gather more food to replenish their dwindling supply. Robin was looking for new reading material, Zoro was trying to find a sword smith to sharpen his dulling blades. Franky was looking through the massive forest that covered most of the island for new, more exquisite woods to craft and repair the ship with. Even Brooke was gone looking for young ladies to harass. Once Luffy was done mentally going through his crew he realized he forgot someone. His navigator! Nami was still aboard the ship! Luffy hopped up from his seat and ran toward the girls quarters. Throwing the door open he yelled Nami's name as loud as he could.

Nami dropped her wallet, startled by Luffy's sudden scream.

"God! Luffy! What!" Nami yelled back, angry that he scared her. Luffy sheepishly scratched his head.

"Haha. I thought everyone left the boat and I was really bored. But then I remembered you were still here. Shishishi. Sorry about scaring you like that." Nami crossed her arms and glared at her captain.

"Startled would be the better word. And you can help me pick up my things." Nami watched as Luffy picked up every single last cent that had fallen from her purse. Once he had gather all of her fallen belongings, about ten minuets had passed.

"Ah! There. That took forever Nami. You could have helped." Luffy said while pouting slightly.

"Well, you're the one that made me drop it so its only right that you pick it up. Which you did." Nami patted his shoulder then started heading toward the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Nami turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"What Luffy? I'm just going to do some shopping."

"Can I come? Plleeaaasssee?" Nami raised her eyebrow at the thought. Hm, Luffy going shopping with her? He would probably ask for money and then leave for meat so he wouldn't get in the way.

"Fine fine. Are you ready to go now?" Luffy never needed to get ready to leave the ship it was just a kind of leave or stay proposition.

"Yeah."

Nami lifted her purse higher on her shoulder as she looked around the shops, Luffy who was right behind her looked around eagerly at each shop they passed. Nami supposed he was looking for a restaurant or a place to eat food.

"Luffy I'm sure we will find a place to eat soon so don't worry." Luffy stayed silent for a moment and Nami looked over to make sure he had heard her.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not looking for a restaurant. I said I would go shopping with you right? Unless meat has to do with shopping!" Luffy's eyes bulged at the last part of his sentence. Nami smirked.

"It can if you want it to be." Luffy just grinned.

"Shishishisi." The two walked in silence passing by the various people out and about in the streets. Nami couldn't help but glance over at her captain. His black hair hung just above his eyes in a messy fashion. His hat, secured around his neck, hung at the back of his neck. He had a smile on his face and his eyes looked over everyone that passed and over every store. Nami realized it had been quite some time since he had mentioned food or meat. Luffy looked over and caught her eyes. Nami flinched with the sudden eye contact.

"Hey. Have you found a store you want to go into yet?" Nami was a little flushed that he had caught he staring. Although he didn't act like he had noticed, unless he hadn't. Nami believe it was the latter that was true.

"Nami you look a little red, do you want my hat to block the sun?" Luffy asked while he took off his hat and handed out to Nami. Nami blushed a deeper red and was grateful that he had offered her his hat. He really was being quite polite today. Nami would make sure to have Sanji make he something special to repay him for his kindness.

"Oh that's-I'm fine really." Nami shook her hands out in front of her while shaking her head back and forth to politely decline the hat.

"Shishishi. Alright then."

Nami walked into a store that held numerous amounts of clothing and accessories. The cool air in the store soothed Nami's red cheeks. Nami headed over to a near by rack of skirts and start sifting through the stock. Luffy who had never really been into a women's store before walked toward the back. He looked around completely lost as to what half of the stuff in the store was. He looked around in the section he was in and saw nothing but strings and lace. He picked up a small, very small, piece of fabric that had strings coming off of it and a strange animal print pattern. Luffy felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around quickly. There was a lady about Nami's age standing behind him.

"Excuse me sir but can I help you?" The lady asked. Luffy nodded slowly.

"Uh sure. I'm here with Nami but I don't know where she went." Luffy said while he looked around the store.

"Did she have long orange hair?" The girl asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded excitingly. Still holding on to the small piece of fabric he had picked up.

"I think she went to try some stuff on. Would you like me to help you pick something out?" Luffy just nodded again not really understanding why he would need help. The lady came up closer to Luffy and he could smell her overbearing perfume.

"Well since your in the lingerie department I suppose you would like to purchase her something from here?" Luffy who didn't have time to respond before the lady took his arm and lead him farther into the back of the store.

"Okay, well what do you plan on buying, Nami was it?"

"Uh yeah." Luffy looked around feeling slightly intimidated by all the lace and mesh that surrounded him.

"Okay do you have anything in mind?" Luffy shook his head. What did Nami like? She liked small things? She never really wore clothing that covered her.

"I suppose she likes small things. Shishishishi." The lady looked confused and just nodded slowly.

"Okay, okay. Would you like to buy her a set of something? Maybe this?" The lady reached over and grabbed a black corset looking thing with a matching piece of fabric like Luffy was holding earlier. Luffy shook his head, Nami was never one to really wear black.

"Okay, well first we need to know her size. Do you perchance know it?"

"Her size?" Luffy was confused, again. Shopping was actually really confusing. That's why he preferred meat to just about everything. It was never a confusing concept.

"Yes her size. A,B,C?"

"Well Nami knows the alphabet." The lady sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"No, no. What size is her chest?" Luffy scrunched his eye brows. Wasn't she just singing the alphabet, why would she want to know Nami's chest size. Well she certainly wasn't small.

"Well, Nami has a large chest." The lady nodded and started searching through more fabrics.

"What's her favorite color?" The lady asked again. How many questions were involved with this?

"She really likes orange. Like Mikans!" Luffy said excitingly. If the lady asked easy questions and didn't make them so confusing this shopping could be quite easy.

"Okay and you said she liked small things. By small do you mean revealing?" Luffy thought back to what she was wearing. He bikini top didn't exactly cover her.

"Yeah. She wears bikinis most of the time." Luffy nodded again after he said his answer.

"Okay great. So a large, revealing, orange piece of lingerie is what your looking for?" Luffy just nodded again and looked around to see if Nami was out of the changing room. The consultant had already left to go find what Luffy had requested.

Nami who had just tried on a new skirt was mortified when she came out of the changing room. There Luffy stood holding a bright orange set of lingerie. The top was a bright orange corset with black mesh over the stomach area. The bottom was a black g-string with orange lace covering the top. Nami rushed over.

"Luffy what are you doing with that." Nami said as she pointed toward the fabric.

"Shishishi. I got it for you! Although the lady kept on asking really weird questions." Nami's eyes widened.

"You did? You do realize I wont ever wear this out in public?" Nami said while she held the top up to look at it closer. She noticed the padding in the top of the corset was extensive.

"Huh? Why not? It took me a really long time to pick it out with the consultant Nami." Luffy said pouting. Nami sighed.

"I know Luffy but this isn't something you wear around in public."

"Will you wear it on the boat?" Nami sighed again, this was going now where.

"No Luffy. It was a kind gesture though."

"Will you ever wear it?" Luffy looked miffed that Nami wasn't going to wear the outfit he worked so hard to find.

"Yes Luffy I will." He perked up at this comment.

"I cant wait to see it! Shishishishi." Nami flushed deeply at his comment. With that Luffy pulled Nami out of the store quickly and started walking toward the boat. Did Luffy realized what he had just insinuated? Nami thought he must have considering how fast he wanted to get back to the ship. Nami just laughed and walked with him. This was going to be an interesting night. Nami glanced once over at Luffy this time she caught him staring. He didn't look away but held her gaze.

"Thank you" Nami said lightly. The took shared a quick smile and a deep laugh. Nami was glad he wanted to go shopping with her. Maybe they would go again.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you like this Christmas themed one-shot! I want to wish everyone a happy, safe and wonderful Christmas! I'm really excited cause Christmas means break and break means more writing so expect some updates my friends! Please review and let me know what you think. This one-shot is on the longer side of the collection so far and I really like it. So enjoy and remember reviews are always accepted! : )

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Divinae

Unknown Facts About Monkey D. Luffy: Fact 7 Luffy does not know what Christmas is.

Nami reached over from the top of a ladder, reaching to grab a reel of red ribbon. Her hand only a few inches away from the decoration. "Ug!" Nami yelled. She felt the ladder start to tip, her eyes widened in fear, she did not want to fall. A strong hand was placed against the ladder to keep it from falling and Nami saw the red ribbon placed directly in her reach. Nami looked up to see Luffy smiling back at her.

"Shishishishi. Here." He said while handing her the ribbon.

"Thank you." Nami took the ribbon and began to wrap it around the trees, tying bows and making loops where she saw fit. Nami noticed Luffy was still standing by the ladder.

"Yes?" Nami asked. Luffy jerked his head up, surprised by the question suddenly ask to him.

"Oh, why are you decorating and putting all of this everywhere?" Luffy asked while motioning to all the decorations, bows, wreaths, and tinsel she had throw about, waiting to be put up. Nami looked perplexed then got his question.

"I'm decorating for Christmas." Luffy looked confused.

"Christmas? What's that?" Nami dropped the ribbon she had in her hand, and climbed down the ladder, until she looked Luffy directly in the eyes.

"You mean to tell me you don't know what Christmas is?" Nami demanded. Luffy put a hand up to his head and played with the rim of his hat.

"Yup, I have no idea. Shishishishi." Nami put a hand on her hip and became engrossed in thought.

"Okay, well, Christmas is a time when people give gifts to each other, to celebrate the birth of Christ." Luffy stared at her, looking completely lost.

"Luffy, Christmas is when you spend time with your family and show your thankful for what you have, and gifts are usually exchanged." Robin explained while walking over toward the two. Luffy looked up at Robin.

"Oh, haha. So we just give each other gifts?" Nami shook her head while Robin nodded.

"Yes."

"No!" Robin and Nami said in perfect unison.

"Nami, I think we can summarize Christmas for Luffy's sake." Robin said lightly. Nami just sighed.

"I guess your right."

"WAIT! I have to get gifts for people!" Luffy yelled. "Why didn't you tell me Christmas was sooner!" Luffy said while running in all different directions.

"You don't have to get people gifts Luffy." Nami said. Luffy stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"You don't have to get people gifts." Nami repeated.

"But, I want to."

"Then do." Luffy nodded then ran off to the men's quarters, Nami assumed he was going to start making gifts for his crewmates. She turned to Robin.

"Can you believe that Luffy didn't know what Christmas was?" Nami asked.

"A lot of people don't know what it is. It's not a world wide celebrated holiday. And its not like Luffy had parents to really explain to him what it was when he was younger." Robin explained. Nami just nodded she was right, as usual.

"What did you get for Zoro?" Nami asked while she climbed back up on the latter to continue decorating the Mikan trees. Robin gave Nami an "extra hand" or "hands" and picked up some tinsel and began to drape it over the Mikans as well.

"What did I get for Zoro?" Robin repeated. "I got him a stand for his swords." Nami crinkled her nose.

"You did?" Nami asked in a way that showed her disbelief.

"Yes. He is always complaining about how his swords are getting tossed around in the men's quarters so I thought I would get him a stand to hold them." Nami nodded her head.

"That was nice….Ahh!" Nami yelled loudly causing Robin to flinch and drop the tinsel she was putting up.

"What?"

"I have to get Luffy something!" Nami said.

"You didn't get him something?" Robin asked, picking up the tinsel she had dropped.

"No! I got everyone else something too, but ug! How could I forget to get Luffy something? Robin, what should I get him?" Nami spoke fast and loudly, Robin had to listen very closely to even get a clue what she was saying.

"Get him something he needs." Nami stepped down the ladder and stood next to Robin.

'Needs? What could Luffy need?"

"Or maybe something he wants." Nami sat in thought. Suddenly she hopped up and ran toward the women's quarters.

"Thank you Robin!" Robin just shook her head and smiled at the girl. I guess she was in charge of decorations now.

"Naaammmiii-swan~" Sanji called as he ran toward Nami's side. "Would a beautiful lady like yourself like anything?"

"Not now Sanji." Nami said as she walked into her room and closed the door listening to his defeated, retreating footsteps. Nami paced around her room. Her hands on her forehead.

_What can I get Luffy? Robin said what he wants or may need. _Nami thought. _But Luffy just wants to become pirate king and I cant get that for him, he needs. What does Luffy need? He needs meat! But Sanji will get him that. Um, clothes? No. His hat! That's it, Ill fix his hat! Now I just have to get it_. Nami quickly snuck out of her room and went the back way around to the men's quarters door, to avoid Sanji and the other crew members. Nami peered in through the window and saw Luffy was on his bed sleeping. _Why was he in his room sleeping? _Nami thought. He would usually be up and about. Nami slowly turned the knob on the door and crept in. Nami saw that Luffy's hat was secured around his neck, walking quickly and quietly she peered down at her captain.. Watching his chest rise and fall steadily. She slowly leaned over him and reached for the rope around his neck, lightly pulling the string up, Luffy suddenly stirred causing Nami to drop the string. He muttered something incoherent then went back into his silent slumber. Nami reached down again to grab his hat. This time she was grabbed by two arms and pulled into Luffy's chest. Nami jumped at the sudden contact, she realized he grabbed her and was no holding her close to his chest. Nami felt his stomach flush against her own, her cheek lay pressed against his neck. She tried to wriggle herself out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Nami." Nami jumped, great someone had come in. "What are you doing?" Nami knew that voice, it was the swordsman.

"Ehh, Zoro! Its, what are you doing?" Nami countered weakly. Nami couldn't see him but knew he was looking right at her and Luffy. She knew it must have looked, incriminating.

"This is the _men's quarters." Zoro reasoned. "Whatever, I'll leave if you two want some time." Nami heard the door close and knew she was alone again. She pulled herself out from Luffy's grasp, grabbed his hat and ran for the door. She looked back behind her and saw that Luffy had woken up and was looking around frantically for his hat. Nami felt bad for taking it but, he would get it back, in a much nicer condition. Nami quickly ran back to her room and put the hat underneath her bed for safe storage, until she could work on it with out disruption. _

_The next two days went by without any problems, although Luffy was growing more and more restless about his missing hat. _

"_Guys! I can't find my hat. Where is it?" Luffy whined. Every time he asked Nami got more annoyed, and hurt, she knew she had it and hated to see him so upset, she contemplated giving it back, but she was almost finished fixing it up, and he would get it tonight. Today, was Christmas after all. The Thousand Sunny was decorated brilliantly in various greens and reds, tinsel, wreaths and other decorations hung in every direction. Sanji was preparing a monstrous feast for the night, Robin was reading Christmas stories to Usopp and Chopper, who had helped set up decorations, Franky had built a beautiful wooden tree, considering Nami wouldn't let anyone cut down her Mikans. Besides the wooden tree looked beautiful. Brook was playing stunning carols and melodies on his violin. Everything was perfect, except for the captain. Who was searching frantically for his hat. _

"_Nami have you seen-" _

"_No Luffy I haven't." _

"_but-" _

"_It's Christmas, I'm sure we will find it." Nami reasoned._

"_But I have been searching for days!" Luffy whined. _

"_It could be a Christmas miracle." Nami said. Luffy's eyes widened. _

"_Woah." Nami chucked. _

"_Yeah." _

_The night was filled with laughter, smiles, and a joyous mood cast over the whole boat. Sanji prepared a huge feast that was gone in the blink of an eye but was enjoyed in every bite. After the feast presents were being exchanged. Luffy was handing out his gifts. He had made little ornaments for the crew out of paper. Franky got a sail boat, Sanji, a frying pan, Usopp, a sling shot, Robin, a book, Brook, a music note, Zoro, a sword. The ornaments were poorly made, and paper and tape stuck out from every direction but each crew member loved theirs equally. Nami held her's up, it was a Mikan, with a piece missing from it._

"_Don't worry Nami I didn't mess up. It's a bite mark. Shishishishi." Nami looked again and sure enough it was. _

"_Oh haha. Thank you." After the other gifts were exchanged the crew had dispersed into doing their own thing. Nami had quickly ran back to her room, to make the final touches on her gift. She pulled the hat out from underneath her bed and put it on her desk. Fishing for some more sewing line she began to sew around the roughed up edges of the hat. It was almost done. Nami looked up and stared at the hat, happy with the way it had turned out. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock on her door and quickly threw herself over the hat. _

"_Yes." _

_She looked over and saw Luffy walking in. _

"_Hi Nami." _

"_Luffy now isn't a good time I'm busy can you come back later?" Nami asked politely. It was Christmas she wouldn't yell at him too much. _

"_Yeah I was just wondering if my hat was in here. I really miss it. Shishishishi." Luffy said while scratching the back of his head. He had a saddened aura about him. Nami knew he really missed it. She wouldn't, couldn't keep it from him any longer. _

"_Luffy? I have your present if you would like it." His eyes brightened. _

"_You do! Shishishishi. Yes! Can I have it!" Luffy asked excitedly. Nami smiled at his reaction. _

"_Yes you can, but I need you to close your eyes." Once Luffy had closed his eyes she grabbed the hat and walked right up to him. Holding the hat she stared at her captain. She slowly raised the hat to his head and placed it on him. Nami leaned in close to him, so her lips were a few inches from his ear. _

"_Merry Christmas, Captain." Nami said softly. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her tight against him. _

"_Hehe. Thank you Nami, I love it." Luffy said while gripping her tighter. _

"_But you haven't even seen it." Nami protested. _

"_I know shishishishi." Luffy let go of Nami and turned to exit her room. He turned back and faced her. "Thank you Nami." He gave her a quick thumbs up and left the room. Nami stood in the center of the room uncertain of what to do. _

"_Sure thing Captain." Nami mumbled before picking up the ornament Luffy had made her. _

"_Thank you." _


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years! I personally watched the ball drop for the first time, it was slightly anticlimactic but whatever it was still awesome to finally see it. So there was no real inspiration behind this one shot other then I just wanted to write it. Hope you guys like it and remember reviews are always accepted!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo Divinae

Unknown facts about monkey D. Luffy #7 Luffy can make a great seat.

The pounding of rain was continuous over the Straw Hat's heads. Today was one of those rainy, gray, bleak days. With nothing to do, her maps finished, and not a book that caught her interest Nami grabbed her pink umbrella and marched out of her room. She didn't dare open her umbrella inside, she did not want to receive seven years of bad luck, so Nami held the tip of her umbrella down and made her way to the top deck. Glancing out the small window on the door, she watched the drops of rain fall and fall until they crashed on the deck, splattering and flying everywhere. It wasn't just raining it was pouring Nami observed. She glanced at her umbrella wondering if its thin layer of latex would protect her from the onslaught of rain. Nami felt a chin on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hey Nami! Shishishi. Where are you going?" Nami placed a hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geeze Luffy! You scared me!" Luffy looked a little confused at her accusation but just laughed it off.

"Can I come?' Luffy asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What?"

"Your going out right? Can I come?" Luffy asked again, Nami nodded in understanding. She wouldn't mind a little company.

"I guess. But, we are not buying anything." Nami watched as he expression changed to a look of deep thought. Which was rare.

"So no meat?" Luffy said out loud, to himself more then anyone. Nami let out a laugh.

"Yes, no meat Luffy." Nami turned the handle on the door, the sound of the rain doubling in intensity. Quickly opening her umbrella Nami stepped on the deck Luffy right behind her. Nami turned toward her captain, noticing he was just standing in the rain, getting soaked from the rain.

"Luffy what are you doing? There is more then enough room for you." Nami motioned to the space beside her, underneath the protection of the umbrella.

"Nah. I like the rain. Besides this is as close as I can get to swimming. Shishishi." Nami didn't bother arguing and just shrugged it off.

"There was a hill I saw while we were docking, it had some fruit trees on it, I want to check them out."

"Okay! Do you think I can eat them?" Luffy asked while running up to Nami who had already walked off the boat.

"Maybe."

"Yes! Shishishi."

The walk to the hill was relatively uneventful, Nami walked underneath her bright pink umbrella shaded from the rain, while Luffy walked right beside her, letting every drop hit him, and enjoying every moment of it. Although, Luffy had stepped in a deep puddle, mud coated his ankles and shoes, Nami also had small splatters of mud on her own, new, rain boots. Something she was not happy about.

"Wow Nami, these trees are HUGE!" Luffy yelled while he ran the remainder of the way to the top of the hill. He had to stretch his arms in order to successfully wrap his arms around the trunk of one of the massive trees.

"No kidding." Nami said placing her hand on the trunk of a large tree, which looked like it held a type of orange. "I don't think we can grow these on the ship."

"Woah, Nami look!" Luffy yelled. Nami walked through a few trees following where his voice had come from. She came to the bluff, Nami saw the Thousand Sunny docked below. Turning to Luffy Nami peered around him to see what he had called her about.

"Look, it's a baby tree." Luffy said while pointing at a small sapling.

"Its strange that it's the only one growing on the bluff." Nami pointed out.

"Yeah." Nami stood up and arched her back, back in a stretch. "That walk was tiring." Luffy quickly sat down and patted the wet ground next to him.

"Sit." He demanded.

"No Luffy I'll get wet." Nami turned back to the sea when she felt to hands around her waist, pulling her backwards, landing on Luffy. Her umbrella was thrown out of her hands and she now sat in Luffy's lap.

"Luffy wh-"

"Now you can sit down without getting wet." Nami felt the water on Luffy start to seep through her clothing and onto her skin. She wouldn't tell him though. Nami just gave him a smile and put her hand on his hat, pulling it off and putting in on her own head. Luffy watched her curiously.

"Well, since you made me drop my umbrella, and I don't really want to get it, I'll just use your hat." Luffy smiled and let out a laugh.

"Shishishi. Okay I don't mind." Luffy gave his black locks a quick shake hitting Nami square in the face.

"Hey! Luffy!" Nami yelled, wiping the water that had just splashed her.

"Sorry." Nami just shrugged.

"Its fine, you will just have to carry me back to the boat as payment." Luffy's eyes widened.

"Payment! For what." Nami pointed to her shoes and then to her umbrella.

"For getting my shoes and umbrella dirty."

"Yeah! Well, my buts dirty so you could have a seat." Nami smiled and grabbed the rim of his hat.

"Yeah, but you don't care, see I do." Luffy stayed silent for a moment.

"Hff, that's not fair." Luffy said in a hushed tone under his breath. Nami heard what he had said, but chose not to respond, she was much to comfortable where she was. Even though she was dripping wet and slightly cold, she didn't seem to mind much, or at all really, seeing as how she had the best seat in the house.


End file.
